Too Close For Comfort
by buriedhope
Summary: The long awaited sequel to These Feelings is here! Tom and Cassie have finally admitted their feelings for each other, but did it last? And where did the others end up?


It's finally here! I can explain what took me so long to finally upload this. I was using floppies to save this, and they kept getting messed up. And I had all this great stuff written...but then it messed up and so I only had up to a certain point written...but I think I'm about seven chapters into it so we'll see...I guess I just needed a break. But Tassie's back now!

Anyways, this is the sequel to These Feelings, and if you haven't read that one, then I suggest you go do that...if you already have, it could be a good idea to re-read it, but it's not neccessary. :)

As always, I don't own _or _knowMcFly. Which is why I'm not married to Tom with seven kids. But I do own Cassie, Amanda, Sophie, Sandra, Lucy, Alyssa, any other characters you don't recognize, and this plot. And Obviously, Too Close For Comfort (hehehe) was written a long time ago, but that's not important :.

Ok why are you still reading this? The story's **right** below this little line thingy...

**

* * *

**

It all started when Sandra asked me to take Lucy to see her favorite band in concert. I was expecting (with Lucy being only 12) to have to sit through a Hannah Montana concert or something. I didn't quite catch the word "band." That is, until I looked at the tickets.

"Cassie, I promised to take Lucy to see her favorite band in concert this weekend. Only then this thing came up at work, and I just forgot… The tickets are already paid for. Would you mind taking her?" Sandra had done tons of favors for me, so I knew I owed her one. I immediately agreed, only to regret my decision as soon as Lucy handed me the tickets and started dragging me to the car a few days later.

I glanced down at the tickets, and nearly suffocated from my coughing fit when I saw the name.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked me, pounding me on the back. I nodded, and ushered her into the car. We were soon on our way to the concert hall.

For weeks after Tom and I broke up, I couldn't look at another magazine, for fear of seeing a headline stating, "Yes ladies, it's true; Tom Fletcher really is single." I regrettably read one of these once. Just thinking about it makes me sick.

_"A lot of fans are asking, 'What happened to Cassie?' After dating for four months, Tom Fletcher proposed to his girlfriend Cassie Richmond. Everybody, even girls who envied Cassie, was ecstatic. They were the perfect couple. So why did they break up? 'Cassie and I just decided it wouldn't work out, and that this was the right decision,' Tom says. The breakup hasn't affected Tom's music at all. He reports that McFLY is releasing a new single, 'The Pros and Cons Of Love', out February 3rd."_

Of course that's not exactly how Tom and I split. But that's not what he told the press. From then on, I avoided newspaper stands, magazine racks, and anything else that might mention McFly. I still went out with Amanda on the weekends, but didn't enjoy dancing as much as I used to. But when it came time to go to sleep, I'd listen to our song and cry myself to sleep.

I moved into an apartment building in the same city as my dad and Amanda. That's where I met Sandra. She and I had a lot in common. The only difference was that she'd gotten a divorce; I ended the relationship before we'd even said, "I do."

Once we got to our seats, I looked at my program. I hadn't been in the audience of one of their shows since I went to one with Amanda before they'd even held that contest. That's when I noticed the song lyrics at the bottom of every page.

_Was I invading in on your secrets? Was I too close for comfort? You're pushing me out when I wanted in._

It was from their new song, 'Too Close For Comfort'. I remembered that they were supposed to be releasing it today, along with 'The Pros and Cons of Love.' I braced myself as they started the first song. I knew I was in for a trip down memory lane.  
It was as if they'd picked out certain songs just to get to me. Or maybe it hurt because they all reminded me of him.

**Flashback**

_"Tom, I'm sick of fighting," I said, close to tears. _

He didn't look much better than me. "Cass…you know that's not what this is about," he said, taking a few steps closer to me. I backed up. "Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

I sighed and thought back to that night. 

**Flashback End**

When they started singing 'Too Close For Comfort,' I recognized the words immediately.  
Tom started talking as they were playing the introduction. "I wrote this song with Dougie and Danny for a certain girl." He was sitting down and talking slowly. "And as I was writing it, I was thinking. We all have bad things happen in our lives. But we can't let them ruin our lives. All we can really do is write about them." He started singing. "I never meant the things I said to make you cry. Can I say I'm sorry?" I couldn't read the expression on his face as he sang. "It's hard to forget, and yes I regret, all these mistakes. I don't why you're leaving me, but I know you must have your reasons."

_There's tears in your eyes, I watch as you cry  
But it's getting late _

Was I invading in on your secrets  
Was I too close for comfort  
You're pushing me out  
When I wanted in  
What was I just about to discover  
When I got too close for comfort  
And driving you home  
Guess I'll never know

Remember when we scratched our names  
Into the sand and told me you loved me  
And now that I find that you've changed your mind  
I'm lost for words

And everything I feel for you  
I wrote down on one piece of paper  
The one in your hand, you won't understand  
How much it hurts to let you go 

The words went right through my head after that. I slid my hand into my pocket where I kept the piece of paper. Even though it hurt me, I took it everywhere.

**Flashback**

_It had been raining nonstop for two days, and it still hadn't let up. I put my forehead to the cold glass window and watched the raindrops slide down the pane. I heard a noise in the house, but ignored it, thinking it was the cat. _

Suddenly, something cold touched the side of my head, and a dark shadow loomed over me. "Just do what I say, and I won't shoot you," a deep voice said. He told me to stand up and go lay on the couch. I did what he said.

As he came towards me on the couch, my life literally flashed before my eyes. That was before I realized he didn't want to kill me. No, he wanted something completely different.

"No," I whispered. "Please, don't."

He took no notice of my cries, and did what he wanted with me. I put up a fight, but it wasn't enough. 

**Flashback End**

So during the break, I took Lucy backstage. "Excuse me, ma'am, you can't go back there." A security guard told me. I tried to convince him, failing. I was about to give up when someone came up and tapped me on the shoulder. I turned, and was greeted by a huge hug from Amanda.

I shrieked. "'Manda! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in New York?" I laughed.

She grinned. "Well, the future Mrs. Jones can't stay away from her fiancé." Then, seeing my face she smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, Cass. I wasn't thinking."

I shook my head. "It's okay. I wanted to talk to Tom anyway."

The security guard let us in, recognizing Amanda. Danny's face brightened when he saw her, and greeted her with a kiss. Then he waved at me.

I'd already known about Amanda and Danny getting married, we just stayed away from the subject. But I knew it was time to face it.

Tom didn't notice me until Harry coughed and nodded his head in my direction. I don't think he recognized me at first. When he did, his face was expressionless. "Cassie."

I tried my best to keep from crying. "Tom…I…" The words wouldn't come out, and I blinked back tears. I remembered all the times I used to cry, Tom would automatically wrap his arms around me, no matter how silly the reason. This time, he just stood there. I tried again.

"That song…"

He set his guitar down and turned to face me. "What about it?"

Lucy was talking to Dougie and Harry, and I glanced at my shoes, then looked back at him. "Can we talk about this…somewhere else?" I whispered.

He led me to an empty room backstage, shutting the door behind us. He leaned against the wall, and I just stood there awkwardly. "You look so much different," I said. I hadn't talked to him since he'd called after I left, confused at the letter I left.

"Cassie, the song. What about it?" I knew Tom wouldn't let me avoid it much longer.

I took a deep breath and pulled the letter out of my pocket. "You sent this to me, Tom. And it matches the lyrics of the song perfectly. W-was I the girl you wrote it for?" I reread the letter and waited for him to respond.

_Dear Cassie, _

I never meant the things I said to make you cry. Can I say I'm sorry? It's hard to forget, and yes I regret, all these mistakes. I don't why you're leaving me, but I know you must have your reasons. I'll always love you, Cassie Richmond.

Tom. 

He shrugged. "I was in a lyric writing mood. And yes, Cassie, I did write Too Close For Comfort for you."

The tears fell freely. "That's all I needed to know." I wiped my face. "Look Tom, I'm sorry. I'm glad you wrote that song, because it explains exactly why I left. I-I love you, Thomas Michael Fletcher…" I whispered the last part. I wasn't even sure if he heard me.

The next thing I knew, Tom's arms were around me. He let me go and turned my face toward his. "Cassie, I never stopped loving you. I guess I'll never fully understand why you left, but I want you back."

It wasn't the most romantic thing a guy could say to try to get a girl back, but it worked for me. I broke down crying, and he rocked me back and forth. I would've kept apologizing over and over if he hadn't shushed me with his lips.

I wanted to stay in his arms like that forever, but I got up and walked back into the other room. Everyone looked at us questioningly as we entered, but didn't say anything. "Hey, Danny, do we have room for one more on the stage?" Tom asked.

Danny grinned. "We can make room. What for? 'I've Got You'?" Before I knew it, I was walking onstage, glaring at Tom. I hadn't sung in front of anyone for ages, and I prayed that I wouldn't embarrass myself. But I knew that wasn't going to happen.

There was a huge roar from the crowd as I walked on stage. "Hey, what do you say to a blast from the past?" Tom asked the audience. "Want Cassie to sing?" Another roar. I laughed. The guys started playing, and we sang the song just as we always had. When the song ended, I wondered whether Tom would tell everyone that we were back together, when he answered my thoughts by picking me up and kissing me. There was a loud cheer from the audience, and I walked off the stage in heaven.

Amanda grinned at me when I got back to our seats. "Well, obviously you and Tom figured things out," she said. I just smiled and sat down. She disappeared, and I looked at Lucy.

She looked at me with disbelief. "Why didn't you ever tell me you were the Cassie Richmond?" I laughed at her expression.

"Didn't you know my last name?" She shook her head. I sighed. "Tom and I were engaged. We broke up though, and I never talked to him after that."

"Until tonight."

I laughed. "Right. Until tonight."

It seemed that all the songs afterward were happier. We met the boys backstage when it was over. Tom kissed me on the cheek at the same time Danny did the same to Amanda.

Dougie looked at Harry. "Dude, don't you ever feel like a third wheel?" he asked.

Harry coughed. "Not really…"

I laughed, remembering Alyssa, Tom's cousin. She and Harry had kissed over truth or dare during the tour, and I guessed they'd gotten together afterward.

As if to prove my point, Alyssa appeared out of nowhere and kissed Harry like it was the end of the world. "Hey baby," I heard her whisper. I looked at them with a smile, remembering.

I glanced at Tom to see if his reaction was the same. He was looking at me and smiling. "Baby," he mouthed.

**Flashback**

_"Cassie, tell me what's going on!" Tom said, frustrated. _

I didn't know why I was holding back. Maybe I was scared he would judge me. Maybe it was because I'd already told someone else, and I didn't want him to be hurt.

"I-it's nothing," I stuttered. He obviously didn't believe that it was nothing. "I-I'm going for a drive," I told him.

My bags were already in the car. Tom didn't know that I was never coming back. 

**Flashback End**

"Why did you leave?"

I leaned back on the pillows. Tom said it was the first time he'd had a hotel room to himself for a while. Then he admitted that it wasn't quite as much fun as sharing a room with his best mate.

I couldn't help but gaze into his brown eyes, remembering how mesmerizing they were. Without thinking, I touched his cheek and kissed him. He tensed up at first, then slowly relaxed and deepened the kiss, bringing me closer to him. Then he abruptly broke away.

"As much as I love kissing you, Cassidy Michelle Richmond, would you mind telling me why you hopped a plane to America and never came back?"

I took a deep breath. "Um…you remember what happened in New York? With the window…a-and everything?" He nodded, and I continued. "Well, there's more to that story."

I told him everything about how Peter Smakenheiser raped me. He knew most of it, but he stopped me when I said that I thought it was my fault.

"Whoa, stop, Cassie. What do you mean, it was your fault?" He looked at me quizzically.

"Well…What if I led him on or something Tom? What if…what if I could've stopped him?" I was close to tears.

Tom exhaled. "You're starting to sound like a drama TV series."

I let out a shaky laugh. I knew I had to tell him everything. "Tom, you're probably going to hate me in a second, but I have to tell you this." He looked at me with concern.

"I already told James all this."

**Flashback**

_After telling the story to James, I waited anxiously for his response. _

He pulled me in for a hug. "Cassie, that's a lot to be dealing with on your own," he said.

I laughed nervously. "I'm not exactly alone. Tom knows all this. Well, except for the part about me thinking it's my fault. And he's really good at understanding. But…"

"But?" James touched my hand.

"I just…feel like something's missing." 

**Flashback End**

After I told this to Tom, I was expecting him to be mad for telling James how I felt even before telling him. To my surprise, his face softened. "Oh, baby. I wish I'd known how you felt all this time." He scooted closer to me and wrapped his arms round my shoulders. "I love you more than anything in the world."

I felt myself tearing up, this time from happiness. I buried my face against his chest. "I love you too, Tom," I whispered.

He got off the bed and knelt down on the floor in front of me. After grabbing something out of the nightstand, he took my hands, looking me in the eyes. "I take this everywhere I go, because despite the fact that you broke my heart, I've never given up on us."

I opened my mouth to apologize once again, but he interrupted me. He showed me what he had in his hand. It was the ring, the one I'd left in the envelope with the letter.

"Cassie Michelle Richmond," he said, laughing slightly, "Will you accept this ring, again, and marry me?"


End file.
